User talk:Balthierfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dissidia Dream Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Balthierfan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mask no Oni (Talk) 20:16, December 21, 2011 Also, sure! Slowly and steadily though. Hate to push everything a bit too quickly. I'm going to go make the new Rules page. If you want to talk, please do so! ^^ Mask no Oni 23:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm with all you said. You read my mind ;3 Go crazy, and if you need some help, just ask me! Mask no Oni 23:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ack, that took rather long @x@ Actually, here's Nahara's Ethan Waber page. http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nahara/Dissidia_Eternal/Ethan_Waber I like this page example. Of course, do you think we should get a template page out for different colors for certain series? I think so. Mask no Oni 01:32, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking that there should be separate pages for different movesets on a character, based on the person that created it. Speaking of that, I think there should also be a hub page for each character, with different links to every different user's own movesets. Here's a directory example. Main Page | Character | Subcategory (like for Cloud Strife, there would be Advent Children Cloud or Tactics Cloud) | Creator's Variation Mask no Oni 00:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) We could do with out the CP and AP details. They aren't really necessary, and I'm sure that if someone wanted them in their page they would look it up. I should get some example pages in myself. ^^ Mask no Oni 00:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead. Also you can do the boosts for the unique weapons once I make that, since I don't know anything about Dissidia's stat boosters. Pikmin Master 17:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'm done with Ramza's basics, but can you deal with the exclusive weapon effects? (See above post) Pikmin Master 03:09, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I think I made a better logo for the Wiki. Want to see it? Pikmin Master 23:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I think it's more important to categorize by game, since there are only a few movesets that belong to the same character, so categorizing by character is unnecesary. If we're going to categorize by creator, make it something like "Movesets by ", since "'s Characters" or "'s Creations" make it seem like the user owns the rights for the character, which isn't true. Pikmin Master 21:50, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Not yet. Wait until we're done with adding every set in the FFWiki here or we get a lot of users contributing. Pikmin Master 22:10, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Whoa. Didn't expect you'd do that. Well, I guess what's missing is the battle explanations I keep forgetting to add in my character pages, like Ricard. Pikmin Master 02:14, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Nitpicking 1) Alright. 2) Well, the point of my In Progress page is to prepare content for their own pages. So after I'm done with the preparations, they will go to their own pages. I just like starting pages as complete as possible. 3) Nice. I'll need that reference table. Thanks! Maybe I can make him so that his EX Mode drops faster and make him unable to use anything that prolongs it...Or maybe make him have invincibility frames while using certain moves. Pikmin Master 12:42, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I had another idea: since he won't be taking HP damage, how about the invincibility will wear off while in Break while having slow Brave recovery. Just spilling ideas. Pikmin Master 13:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I guess it'll do. (I still haven't played Dissidia enough to figure out whether or not a strong Brave move is better than a strong HP move.) I actually was planning on not having Critical Boost due to the Hit Counter, but I guess I can work around it by saying that without the Hit Counter, the moves that use them are insanely weak. Pikmin Master 18:00, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, Captain Obvious. How else can I, someone who hasn't played Dissidia, can make decent weapon stats? It's just that the stat boosts on certain weapon types have certain stats in common. That's the whole reason why I put stuff like "++ATK" on certain weapon types: the similarities on stats and have higher, although not much, ATK than the standard Sword. "-+ATK", like Staves, just have lower-than-standard ATK boosts from the sword. It's just a way so I can remember what the general stat boosts are. And by the way, explain to me why Double Hand can't work. Pikmin Master 17:40, May 25, 2012 (UTC) OH! Ok, thanks for the info! Pikmin Master 17:08, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question Are you the main admin in this wiki or is it Mask? 'Cause if you can mess with the HTML coding for the site, you can put a web icon, like FFWiki. Pikmin Master 17:22, May 10, 2012 (UTC) "favicon.ico" is the icon itself. That can be substituted by a hyperlink as long as the extension is .ico. What we have are two brackets [] for the icon. I think this is Wikia standard. And your explanation is good. Pikmin Master 22:45, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Ack, my bureaucratic status is off.... Well, seems that's what I get for not coming here often. 3: How are you? Been off back and forth. Now, let's just say that I now know how to enjoy life :3 I'm always back, I'm just in the FF IRC chat a lot these days too. http://irc.wikia.com/?nick=CATONIMASK&channels=%23FFWiki Off to tell pikmin master too! Mask no Oni 17:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry for the font inconsistancies. Actually I couldn't change them to the standard font when I was copying from another document, so would you mind fixing them for me and then explaining if I can do anything to switch them back after pasting it here? Or do I have to manually retype it? 23:50, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, forgot to log in when I left the message above. But yeah, until I figure out how to not get it to do that when I switch over that'd be great. Enigmatic Theorist (talk) 23:54, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Either name works fine for me. But yeah, I'll be sure to keep that in mind. It would also explain why when I tired to post one the other day it crapped out on me. Enigmatic Theorist (talk) 00:09, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Affiliation Hey Balthierfan, are you okay with exchanging Affiliations with Sket Dance Wikia? I know you are thinking that it's weird that an anime Wikia and a video game fanon Wikia are affiliates. I don't mind it. To me, it looks cool. Here's the link to theSket Dance Logo. 23:27, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I'll be back... ...eventually. Pikmin Master (talk) 23:35, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello Balthier. No, I have not gotten bored of Dissidia, however, a lot of things in my life that's come up have been taking up much of my time. No internet at my place, the finishing touches on the first starting pages of my webcomic/manga/sequential series, my upcoming birthday..... I will assure you that I have not gotten sick of Final Fantasy and video games. There's just a lot of things that I've been taking care of that's not Wiki and fandom related. As for Dissidia, I haven't had the time to make new movelists or finish up Deus Dissidia. Just because I don't come around here often, it does not mean that I am tired of being here, or being around you guys. I know that there's a way to commune with you guys not just here either..... Mask no Oni (talk) 23:06, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello there. Hmm... well, it would be appreciated if you could add names and effects for the Maces table that I added to the Weapons (Fanmade) page. It takes a long time for me to look for potential names and the like. Also, the Chaos page should probably be reclassified as a Chaos (Balthierfan) page if you're the one who wrote it, since the gimmick on that page is a rather significant change from how Chaos and Feral Chaos are in the actual Dissidia games. You can just address me as DragonFire or DF. I only added the 6 because I was forced to add something to "DragonFire" when I signed up. DragonFire6 (talk) 08:42, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I put up pictures of alternate outfits. I decided to go ahead and do the same thing for default outfits (even though we already have artwork for those, I figured it would be a nice touch), as well as EX Mode versions of the outfits. I wasn't able to get pictures for everything, though - check the comments I made on the edits to see what's missing. DragonFire6 (talk) 08:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I'd like it if a page regarding the Assist feature was added in, complete with a table mentioning which attacks each character uses when called as an assist. The reason is that I have ideas on what my created movesets would have as assist attacks, but I don't know how to bring that up in the right way on the pages. DragonFire6 (talk) 01:38, July 5, 2013 (UTC) All right. Do you want me to move them back, or do you want to do that yourself? DragonFire6 (talk) 22:42, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I don't really think you came across as rude - just panicked. I was just thinking it would be a neat idea to add EX Mode sections, but if you disagree, then I don't have a problem with not adding them. Also, I noticed that the picture of Yuna's Dissidia artwork has a background color that the other Dissidia artwork pictures don't. Do you mind if I try to upload a version without that background? DragonFire6 (talk) 22:53, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Do you think it would be interesting if there were quote pages for the characters? DragonFire6 (talk) 18:52, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Understandable, but let me explain what I had in mind for quotes: 1) Characters already in Dissidia: Each character would get his/her own quote page, separate from the moveset page. As for content, just put in the quotes they already have (maybe with some fanmade secret quotes, but no encounter quotes for them against fanmade characters). 2) Fanmade characters: Once again, each character would get his/her own quote page, separate from the moveset page. Includes whatever quotes that are desired by the person making the moveset. Also includes encounter quotes for standard characters against them (this way, the quote pages for the characters that are already in Dissidia don't become gigantic). Hopefully, this would put a limit on the size of the quote pages. If there are still potential problems, some rules could be put in place regarding the quote pages. What do you think? DragonFire6 (talk) 18:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's a nice idea. DragonFire6 (talk) 21:54, July 15, 2013 (UTC) About Requests Sure, I can take requests. I don't think I would do a good job for any Kingdom Hearts characters, though, since I never played any Kingdom Hearts games. DragonFire6 (talk) 23:50, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I've played FF I-X, as well as a little bit of FFXII and FFIV:TAY. I have also played Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross, and have played part of Threads of Fate. I think that's all of the Square Enix games that I played. DragonFire6 (talk) 15:29, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Let's see: I beat FF I-VII (minus III), FFIX, the three Tactics games, 4 Heroes, KH CoM, Days, Re:Coded, TWEWY, and some Mario Sports Mix. Played but didn't beat FFIII, X, XIIRW, SMRPG, KH 1, Chrono Trigger. I think that's it. Pikmin Master (talk) 18:48, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Balthierfan! Mask here, and I would be highly grateful and appreciate you moving my articles by your own decision and will. I have some news regarding my situation: #I have finally found a way to get back on the internet in an efficient manner, and I now have a new means of accessing it. I will have more possibility to be able to come back here, clean up my stubs and articles I'm working on, and you will see me here more often. Yay :3 #I honestly don't know how often; I also have a lot of other things in my life that I like to preoccupy myself with, my own webcomic/manga/sequential artform piece I'm working on to push out asap as well, and various hurdles that life likes to give me now and then. Right now, there are plenty of those.... meep. Nonetheless, I have a lot of ideas for various characters, so when I do have the time, you'll see more of what I've come up with ^^ Other than that, I have also seen that there have been a few new members running about and giving their own articles. Can't wait to see what's in store! Mask no Oni (talk) 22:58, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I believe it wouldn't hurt to move user movelists, even if they haven't come back in years. You also have my permission to tidy up and edit my movelists, and those who have not come back in a while either. I know you do a good job on detail. Heheh. ^^ I'm happy to know you got your degree! And although I know you're looking for a job, don't feel bad about the world of success or climbing the ladder; things are stabilizing, but the human condition speaks otherwise. The foundation of what material gain means to people, throughout the world, I feel is going to change a ton in the coming months and year ahead. Survive, but feed your heart too. ^^ Mask no Oni (talk) 23:37, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help with my Ritz set, I don't have much experience with this. Yes, Ritz is supposed to lack much aerial combat, her strategy is ground-based with some defensive and ranged attacks also in the air. I'll also start adding Final Fantasy characters from the Crystal Chronicles series, so if there's anything in terms of information that I'm missing, please let me know. ~SirMajestica (talk) 16:28, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Balthierfan, just responding, thanks for the info about the pictures, I'll be sure to add that in any new pictures I post. And yes, I have played Duodecim, but not the original, and I have mastered it. I'm just trying to think of new ways to alter gameplay. ~SirMajestica (talk) 18:21, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh no, you're helping quite a bit, thank you for the weapon information. ~SirMajestica (talk) 13:05, September 15, 2013, (UTC) Heeeeeeeeeeeeeello. I was just wondering, I've decided to make a Gunblades section in the weapons. Can I just go ahead and implement it, or is there something I'm missing? SirMajestica (talk) 05:22, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Weapons Needs a tidy up? Already on it. The colours used in movesets, correct? I think I can carry it out yes, and the gunblades featured in Swords and Greatswords were originally swords before FFXIII and VIII, so there aren't really many, and I can reroute Lightning and Squall's exclusive weapons to stem from Gunblades instead of Swords and whatnot. I'll also categorize weapons in order of the table at the top of the page. Just for cleanliness' sake. SirMajestica (talk) 18:09, September 21, 2013 (UTC) O: I'm sorry, that is all, I just had a burst of craziness at some point and figured I should make Toriyama for some reason I can't explain. That's as far as I will go, though. ~ SirMajestica (talk) 14:14, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh, don't worry, I'm not a troll. However, I am usually defined as a person with a lack of sanity, so it conflicts sometimes. I have new ideas for the set to make it slightly more serious, it can never be serous, but closer to. ~ SirMajestica (talk) 20:03, September 22, 2013 (UTC) You can delete it, please. I have more serious sets to makes, you know, like Ultros or something. --SirMajestica (talk) 20:01, September 23, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking while I was reading Lycropath's Genesis page, why don't we have a page for fanmade summons? Or does that exist already? I'm just wondering what you think of it. ~ SirMajestica (talk) 01:11, September 26, 2013 (UTC) About the summons, we could make two pages for original and fanmade, and if it's too long, we could split it into Dissidia and 012 pages, to lighten it a little bit. ~ SirMajestica (talk) 20:55, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Hihi, it's me again. I have questions concerning adding a Music Player to the wiki. I've already added the two pages required, but considering I'm not an admin, I cannot fully complete it. You or some other admin will have to enter this code to make it work. My reason for adding this is just to add some sample songs to some of the character pages, so if it doesn't trouble you could you do this for me please? :3. ~ SirMajestica (talk) 00:25, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it's fine, I didn't plan on making more than one nintendo set for now anyways. I just got an idea is all. SirMajestica (talk) 15:14, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Question from a new guy So, I'm new to the wiki (in fact I'm fairly new to talking to users on wikis like this), so I have to ask a question If we have our own idea for a moveset already done by someone else, would we be allowed to do the moveset, or is it considered taken? I tried looking this up in the rules and couldn't find it. MLDKF (talk) 05:38, October 16, 2015 (UTC)MLDKF So after seeing a new page created for Edgar, I got to thinking: What should we do about cycles before the 12th, and who is in each of them and the like? Hi there. Long time no talk. I did have another question, this time concerning quotes pages. I have seen one user do a quotes page with lines to all the characters in the game even though the rules state only 10 quotes. (Not going to snitch anyone out). Does the 10 quotes rule still hold up or is that more of a suggestion? Thanks for taking the time to answer my question MLDKF (talk) 17:00, June 27, 2016 (UTC) quotes Well, I meant would we be allowed to do the quotes for all the cannon entries (i.e. the ones from Duodecim and any other additional characters we make) Also, the 10 characters thing comes from the getting started/template page